The Arument over a Cell Phone
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Leland and Karen have a fight about a cell phone and Karen's bad judgement.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Leland get's home from work late and the house is still dark so he think's ''huh they must not be home yet.'' he says to himself so he goes inside and goes upstairs and check's the answering machine and there are no messeges and goes upstairs get's out of his suite and ties into some sweat's and goes down to his office and turn's his computer on and does a little more work. In the van on the way home from soccer practice Karen asks the boy's what they want for dinner.

''so what do you boy's want for dinner it's late and we really need to get home before your father flip's because it's like 8:30 already and you've got school in the morning?'' she asks and tells them

''Wendy's.'' Jared says

''Burger King!'' Max says

''okay.'' Karen says and drives thru both drive food and hand's them their food to eat in the car and drives home.

30 minute's later Leland hear's the garage door open and Karen pull in and hear's them come upstairs into the kitchen through the basement.

''Hi dad.'' Jarred says

''Hi dad.'' Max says

''hey boy's how was soccer practice?'' Leland asks them

''fine.'' Jarred tells him

Max just shrugs from being over tired and Karen comes up.

''Hi sweetie.'' Karen says and kisses him

''Hi where the hell where you it's like 9:00 already I tried to call your cell.'' he tells her

''oh well my cell died in the middle of the boy's practice because I had a very busy afternoon with all my conference calls and stuff and you know how my big my job is being a big lawyer is now!'' she tells him

''boy's why don't you go upstair's right now and brush your teeth and get your pajama's on and I will be up to tuck you guy's in after I finish talking to your mother please!'' he demands

''okay!'' little Max says

''I'm 8 and I don't need to be tucked in!'' Jarred says meanly

''excuse me son what was that?!'' Leland questions demandingly

''Leland!'' Karen shrieks

''nothing!'' Jarred says and stops up the stairs angrily

''so you just couldn't keep your cell on your charger in your car on the way home so I could of gotten through to you to at least ask you were you guy's where?!'' Leland says madly

''I had it on my charger on the way home but it was so dead that It wasn't even turning on so I could at least get voicemail's!'' she yells at him

''what if you guy's had gotten in an accident and were in or broughten to the hospital and I didn't know or something Karen god is your skull so thick that you can't even think like that I would at least though and expected you would of though like that since you are a lawyer and all!'' he tells her upsetly

Leland just rubs his tired face and watches her walk out of the kitchen.

''well I'm sorry Leland thank god we didn't now I'm going upstairs to get changed and say goodnight to the boy's!'' she tells him and goes upstairs to get changed out of her work clothes 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Karen tucks Max in and says goodnight to him and leaves his room and goes over to Jarred's room and knock's and opens the door slightly and see's him reading.

''hey good-night little man.'' she says and goes in and kisses him ''sleep well bud.'' she tells him

''eww.'' he wipes her kiss off

Karen just laughs a little ''your growing way up too fast and your becoming a little man so fast how did that happen?'' she asks him

Jarred just shrugs ''I'm going to sleep.'' he says and puts his book down and lay's down.

''oh okay goodnight.'' she tells him and leaves his room

Leland see's her out in the hallway ''hey he okay?'' Leland asks her

''yes Leland just leave him alone he want's to go to sleep.'' she tells him

''fine I'm going to be downstairs on the couch watching the hockey game.'' he tells her

''fine I have some work to do and finish up anyway's.'' she tells them

''fine.'' he says with a whatever attitude

''fine.'' she says and goes to the bedroom and shut's the door shutting him out getting away from him

Leland goes downstairs on the couch and watches the hockey game and ends up falling asleep down there.

Karen goes to bed by herself without him still being angry with him and the way he yelled at her earlier in the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning when Karen wakes up she comes downstair's and see's all her boy's in the kitchen eating breakfast.

''oh hi.'' she says to Leland

''good morning boy's.'' she says to each of her boys and kisses both of thier head's and pour's herself some coffee.

Leland sighs and takes a deep breath ''hunnie I'm so sorry I freaked out please forgive me please come here?'' he asks her

''why?'' she questions him

''because I still love you your still my best friend, wife, and love of my life please just come here.'' he tells her

''ugh.'' she groans and relaxes in his arms

Leland hugs her and hold's her tight.

''you going to work today baby?'' Leland asks her

''no way I'm way too tired to go anywhere or do anything today I might just stay home and watch soap's and just work from the couch on my laptop will you just get the boy's to school please?'' she asks him

''sure come on guy's hurry up and finish up or we'll be late for school.'' he tells them

the boy's hurry and Leland get's them ready and out to school and comes home and see's her working on the couch with the tv on The Today Show, Good Morning America, Regis and Kelly,and The View.

''hey do you need anything can I get you anything?'' Leland asks her

''no I'm all set got my coffee and my morning show's I'm good.'' she tells him

''okay i'll be in my office if you need anything

''okay I know whre you are.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and goes to his office and turns his computer on and works. 


End file.
